Sweetest Sin
by Marimo161
Summary: After a bad heartbreak, Zexion finds a kind-hearted boy playing a haunting melody on an old cello. "To be able to see him everyday, hold him everyday, even though I'm not good enough for that-that angel, would be the sweetest of all sins." Zemyx
1. Heart Heart Heartbreak

A/N: Mari-chan here~! This is another one of my new stories Sweetest Sin! This is being co-written by me and my friend Jenny. I'll post her username once she gets one.

Pairings: Zemyx (Main), One-Sided LexZex as the starting pairing.

Rating: T

Insert standard disclaimer here

Please Enjoy Sweetest Sin!

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1**_

_I can't believe I'm about to do this. _

Zexion Emmet had that thought running through his head as he _slowly_ approached Sakura Street. _Lexaeus._ His name just kept running through his head. The same name that had been beating at the inside of his skull for the past few years. He was finally going to do it today. Lexaeus was a general practitioner and they worked at the same practice. He had loved him for a long time now. And today he was going to confess.

_The signs were all there. He's always nice to me, he seems like he goes out of his way to touch me and he smiles whenever he sees me. He _has _to at least _like _me. _

He watched as Lexaeus locked the door of the small town house a few houses away from where Zexion was standing. His head felt suddenly empty and the fear really kicked in. He took a few shaky breaths, but he still felt numb. _Come on, isn't this what you want? Pull yourself together! _He giddily took the last few steps that brought him close enough to speak to Lexaeus. He couldn't help himself. It was like gravity.

"Lexaeus!" he spoke breathlessly. He was on autopilot now. "Hi, um I was wondering if maybe you'd uhh, want to come talk to me over coffee. Um, before work?" Zexion looked up at the man with hopeful eyes. Lexaeus pushed back his sandy blond hair with a small smile as he considered Zexion's offer.

"I don't see why not. But I won't have Xemnas bite my head off if we're late."

"Alright, I'll happily take the blame." Zexion beamed "It's important after all."

After watching Zexion totter giddily over to a coffee shop across the street without going to the crosswalk or looking either way, Lexaeus became concerned. This wasn't like the careful, capable Zexion he saw at work. _Something must be really eating at him, _Lexaeus concluded.

_Crap, crap, crap _Was just about all that was going through Zexion's mind as he tried to distract himself for just a minute, counting out the exact change to pay for their coffees. His stomach was churning though, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to drink his. He silently slid Lexaeus' coffee to him as he sat down at the table. Zexion stirred his coffee feverishly even though he hadn't put anything in it. Lexaeus frowned.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Zexion looked up timidly from his coffee at his co-worker. His jaw was practically clenched shut. He opened his mouth a little, against its wishes. His tongue felt so dry and thick. Like it would choke him. He took a swig of his rather crappy coffee and frowned at the taste and his own shyness. _Why can't I just say what I feel?_

"Actually, I-I have something ...to confess." Zexion took a deep, rattling breath, "I love you." And let it all back out. Lexaeus just stared at his blue haired companion with wide eyes and carefully set down his coffee. It all made sense now. Why Zexion always blushed so much and smiled so brightly when he saw him. The kind of smile that made him have to smile in response.

"You... like me that way?" Lexaeus rumbled slowly, after pausing to think.

"I-I love you. For a long time now." Zexion said a bit stronger, hiding his blushing face further behind his silver blue hair. His heart beat hard. It was the only thing he _could_ feel. It thumped _Lexaeus, I love you. _He was glad he had had the courage to say this. Maybe now all his dreams could come true. He looked up at that thought, to study Lexaeus' face hopefully.

Lexaeus' eyebrows were furrowed as he sat deep in thought. _I really wanted to protect this kid. And now, I'm the one who might hurt him the most. I... hate irony. _Lexaeus looked up from the faux wood table into that gorgeous pair of eyes, made even more beautiful by the hope and adoration that filled them. _I guess... I just have to break it to him as gently as I can._

"Zexion." Lexaeus spoke with concern. He had never wanted to cause his friend pain. "I am sorry. But I'm straight. I hope that we can still be friends."

Zexion's swirling mind suddenly froze. Rather than just fuzzy, it was completely blank. He couldn't feel his heart anymore. It had gotten lost somewhere. His lungs felt raw. _Was I breathing hard?_ He didn't know. He felt like he had never known anything and perhaps never would.

"O-oh." Some part of his subconscious mind spoke for him, to let him free himself of his obligation to be here. "I get it. I really do. I'm just gonna go now. I'll. I'll see you at work." Zexion had no idea what his face looked like. He couldn't feel his face. He slammed through the coffee shop door blindly, unable to see anything, think anything, feel anything. Zexion fled, running at top speed through the streets.

His mind worked desperately, but sluggishly, trying to rationalize, trying to make the end of the world make sense. _It's okay, just go to work and pretend this never happened. I mean, he's straight, so it's better than just being outright rejected, right? _Zexion slowed to a stopped and rested by a tree that grew through its little square cut out of the sidewalk.

A vicious-looking grandma shot a frown at him as she trudged on by and pulled her curious pug away from him. But it's not like that mattered at this point. Because nothing mattered. Why had he even bothered? Why had he _ever _bothered?

He should just go home. What was he kidding? There was no way he would go to work right now. Not when he would see _him. _He trudged slowly down the condo-lined street, passing obnoxious children on summer vacation and senile old people screeching at them to stay off their lawns. He sighed as he neared his own street. Now he had to deal with Riku. Since Zexion lived alone he had taken his cousin in because he didn't want to live in a dorm for college. One would think that he would be better than no one at all, but most of the time he was just a pain in the ass.

He gazed up at the sapphire blue sky and sighed. There was a slight breeze flowing through the trees that lined the manicured street and the sun gave off a lazy light. It was a beautiful day. A perfect day. Just to mock him. Dragging his feet, he trudged up the steps to his own condo and walked through the door, no doubt Riku was awake if the door was unlocked.

"Riku, I'm home." He whispered into the empty hallway. He didn't think Riku would hear him. He wouldn't even attempt to make it to his own room. He half crawled, half walked to the living room barely making it to the black leather couch only a few feet away. Burying his head into a soft, golden throw pillow, he let himself break down. He just couldn't hold it in anymore. He had no chance with the love of his life. He let that revelation bear down on him, pushing him further into oblivion.

(I AM)

"Zexion! Wake your ass up." Zexion groaned and opened his eyes a fraction. A scowling Riku looked down at him.

"What Riku? I'm trying to sleep..."

"Zexion, why are you not at work? And why do you look like someone gave you a swirly?...have you been crying?" Zexion sat up and ran his fingers over his wet cheeks. Then it hit him. _Lexaeus. _Grabbing another throw pillow he curled back up as soft sobs wracked his fragile frame.

"Oh man. You told him didn't you? I've only seen you upset over one thing in my whole life and that is boyfriends. Shit Zex." Riku sat down beside him as a particularly loud sob escaped him. Riku wrapped his arms around his cousin and leaned down to see if he could coax him out of his ball, his light, almost white hair hanging down in a curtain.

"Listen I know It's tough but how about me and you head down to the bar, hm? You could drown your sorrows and I could eat. What do ya say?"

Zexion's head lifted at this and he uncurled as he nodded.

(TOO)

"Hey Tifa!"

"What? What do you want? Oh, it's you Riku." An ebony haired women, Tifa, stomped her way out of the back room of the local bar.

"Hey Tif. Get us both the usual." They both took their seats as Tifa disappeared back behind the bar. Riku apparently came here all the time with his friends.

"So Zex, are you finally going to tell me what happened? I drag you here and you haven't said a word since I found you on the couch." Zexion sat with his arms crossed, his fingernails digging into his upper arms. He had his eyes glued to the bar and muttered something Riku couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I said he's straight! Okay?" Zexion exploded but regretted it a moment later mumbling an apology as he made a pillow for his heavy head with his arms.

"Oh." Was all Riku could say before Tifa came back with two beers and a plate of nachos. "Thanks Tif."

"No problem. What's wrong with your friend there?" She gestured toward Zexion who was still buried in his arms.

"Oh, that's my cousin Zexion. Romance issues."

"Ah, okay. Well, I won't pry."

"That's a first."

"Don't be an asshole, Ri." She scolded playfully as she once again headed to the back. Riku chuckled and told Zexion to drink his beer.

"It will make you feel better." Zexion took a tentative sip and rested his head on his fist, his silver, blue hair falling in front of his face.

"I don't know what to do, Riku."

"I know, I know. That's exactly why we are here." Riku pointed out, shoving nachos in his mouth.

(LAZY)

"And then, and then I just walked out. I am such a waste of space. I should just go home and waste myself right now." Zexion ranted quietly, his chin touching his chest. He had had quite a few drinks by now and was a little out of it.

"Awww, come on man!" Riku exclaimed as he roughly slapped him on the back. "It ain't the end of the world! Ahahahah!" Riku threw his head back and laughed almost throwing himself off the bar stool. . . . . he'd had more to drink than Zexion and was completely wasted.

"No. I am useless." Just then some drunkard in the back of the bar flung chicken fingers in a fit of drunken laughter, sending them straight into the back of Zexion's head. Zexion looked down at the mutilated chicken through his fringe and went back to drinking.

"Hey, man! Are you gonna do anything about that asshole?"

"No. I deserved it. Because I am a horrible human being and I deserve to have chicken hurled at my head." Tifa walked up to the two from behind the bar and surveyed them quickly.

"Okay boys. You've been here nearly the whole day and are drunk as skunks. I think you should leave."

"Awww Tif! We-we are FINE! We c-can have a few mooooore!"

"No. It's okay if she throws us out. I'm probably taking her air unnecessarily anyway."

Tifa looked like she wanted to say something else but she stayed silent, watching them both with concern. Zexion stumbled off the stool and almost ran into the door on the way out, dragging an obnoxious, protesting Riku out the door.

(FOR)

Zexion woke the next day with a horrible hangover. He felt like he had spent the night getting run over by a steam roller. Groaning, he stumbled his way to the bathroom to take a shower, his thoughts barely coherent. All he knew was that he needed one. He smelled like smoke and alcohol and what might be garbage. But he guessed they were lucky. With the way they had been drinking, it was a miracle they made it home, let alone into their own beds.

Zexion stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. _Now, the pain killers. _He practically ripped the medicine cabinet door off, as he grabbed the aspirin and dry-swallowed it, gagging. _As long as it stops the horrible pounding in my head. _He made his way back to his room and pulled on jeans and a random shirt. He needed caffeine and fast.

"_Fucking shit!" _ Oh, Riku must be awake then, by the muffled string of swear words coming from the next room. Zexion sluggishly walked downstairs to the kitchen, soon followed by Riku who promptly collapsed onto a kitchen chair.

"My head hurts so bad." Riku groaned, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes.

"Which is why I'm making coffee." Zexion put a fresh pot of water into the coffee maker and sat across from Riku.

"I don't even remember coming home."

"That makes two of us." Zexion huffed and leaned the side of his head on his fist.

"Don't you have work today?" Riku looked up at him, his aquamarine eyes blood-shot.

"Yeah, but I'm not going. I could see _him." _ Zexion swallowed roughly and looked at the shiny tiled floor.

"You have to go sometime. You can't avoid it forever if you don't want to live in a cardboard box somewhere."

"I heard boxes are lovely this time of year. . ."

"Zexion..."

"Okay, fine. I'll go. But only for you."

"Good boy."

(A REAL)

Zexion slowly trudged down the sidewalk towards his parked car, his head low. He dug in his pockets, pulled out his keys and prepared for the short drive over to the practice. He tried to make his mind blank as his small, silver, compact car slid down the streets of Destiny Islands, warm tropical air drifting through the windows. Just until he could immerse his thoughts in files and patients. He pulled into the cramped parking lot, violet eyes scanning the spaces for Lexaeus' crimson sports car. _There. _Zexion groaned as he spotted Lexaeus himself walking through the front door. He took a deep breath to prepare himself.

_Just don't look at him. You'll be fine. Okay let's go. _Zexion took one last breath and opened the door, trying to look as confidant and nonchalant as possible. He he strutted across the pavement, head up, and walked into the waiting room. No patients had arrived yet, so the large, sterilized, and dreary waiting room was blissfully empty for the time being. He waved vaguely at the sliding glass doors blocking the reception desks and made a beeline for the heavy door leading to his office and the examination rooms. He if could just make it to his office he would be safe and he could drown his head in files. Gloriously distracting files.

_One final obstacle. Going straight past Lexaeus' office without looking inside._ But it really was no use. He should have guessed. It was like a gravitational force. The pull was irresistible. Especially when he heard soft voices coming from the slightly parted door. Zexion hung back and peeked inside

to wish he never _ever_ worked at this practice.

There was Lexaeus. Pushing another man up against the sickeningly lavender wall. He was forcibly kissing the man and it certainly didn't look like anyone was resisting. He knew it was a man because he recognized him as a co-worker but he didn't want to identify his face. Not when he had been lied to.

Zexion slowly backed away, his face once again wiped clean of any emotion that was swirling through his heart. His back hit the opposite wall and he let out a quiet whimper, his face twisted slightly. He slid down the wall, gaudy wallpaper scraping his back, curling into himself as he hit the floor. He finally let silent tears run down his face, soaking his knees and the hair that got in the way. Silent sobs wracked his body as he sat there for who knows how long.

"Dr. Emmet are you alright? Why weren't you at work yesterday? Mansex is going to have your head for breakfast." Zexion's head snapped up to see the concerned face of another co-worker, Cloud. Zexion stood up and pushed past him, tears still streaming down his face, as Cloud looked after him, hand reached out, cerulean eyes widened. All Zexion could do was hide his tear stained face behind his silver fringe and he ran. He didn't know where, but he just ran.

He ran past several offices and examination rooms. He ran past the now crowded waiting room and the reception desk. ("Dr. Emmet, wait! You have an appointment in five minutes!") He ran past his little silver car and the parking lot all together. He just ran. He didn't know where, but he just ran.

When you've just had your heart broken for a second time in two days,

What else is there to do?

(PAGE BREAK)

A/N: And there's the first chapter. Reviews please! Once you will get a recognition and a virtual marimo if you do! (My marimo Jo says hi.) I'll have the next one up on Zemyx day! (Monday)

Thanks to all my lovely readers!

Mari-chan~


	2. Two is Better Than One

A/N: Mari-Chan here again~! Here is the next chapter for Sweetest Sin! I promised I would have it up today and it was work. oh and HAPPY ZEMYX DAY 9/6/2010! :DDDDD

Special Thanks To: Xelruna's Black-Flame Candle and animeairlinefreak for being my first reviewers! Thanks guys! *gives virtual marimo's to each as promised*

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts :((((( Why must remind me of this?

Rating: T

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Zexion's feet pounded the harsh pavement as he dodged obstacles lining the sidewalk. His mind had started to reel, trying to produce enough thoughts to get him to a quiet place to think. He needed to escape his life, if only for a few hours.

Trying to swerve around stray palm trees and little kids, Zexion's toe caught on a stray crack and he yelped as he hit the pavement face first. _Maybe running at high speed recklessly wasn't such a fantastic idea, _he thought as he lay there. He didn't feel like getting up. His mind was still in a jumble. He felt curious eyes on his back but he didn't move. He didn't care if people looked at him. That was the least of his worries.

Slowly, dragging his knees toward his elbows, that were planted on the ground, he sluggishly dragged his body to a nearby tree for leverage. He didn't know what to do. He felt broken, and his whole body was weighed down. Gravity really hated him right now. Zexion pushed himself off the tree and started to walk with his head down for a lack of anything else to do.

Zexion continued down his undetermined path, occasionally dodging obstacles if the need arose. A light breeze began and ruffled his hair bringing a light twinge of sea salt under his nose.

_Ocean. Beach._

The beach would be perfect. Not as many people would be there as yesterday. Today was a much gloomier day, gray clouds floating peacefully in front of the sun, threatening light rain in the future. He would go there. It was close by and solitude would give him peace. No one would bother him.

Letting his face go blank, his violet eyes flashing, he picked his pace up going straight for the small park, that would lead to the beach, at the end of the road. Hitting grass, he slowed down slightly. He was breaking and he could feel it. He just had to find a place to do it. Sluggishly dragging himself to the edge of the park he collapsed on a wooden, probably termite infested, beam. Here would do. It was away from the few people swimming and the younger children playing on the play structure. Curling into himself, he let more tears fall into his lap.

The tears became more scarce as he sat there, he couldn't cry anymore. It felt like he'd been crying for days. Bringing a hand up to peel off any strands of hair that has stuck to his face, he tucked his fringe behind his ear, eyes closing, before resting his chin on his hand, elbow digging into his knee. He let the sound of the waves hitting the shore wash over him.

_This was a good idea. I can't think about him right now. To let my mind go blank was exactly what I needed. _

Zexion listened intently, letting distant cars, the waves and the cries of the small children cover up his thoughts. Music made his way through the noises making them fade as it invaded his senses. It sounded like strings. A hauntingly beautiful melody was being played somewhere nearby. Zexion sharply whipped his head around for the source of the music that was increasingly getting faster and more elaborate. He searched the park behind him, in vain, and moved his gaze to the beach, then to the small side walk running through it and there-

Was a boy.

He sat on a old wooden stool on the edge of the sidewalk facing the water. No music sat in front of him as he gently swept his bow across the strings of his cello, his eyes closed. Zexion sat in awe at the talent he must have had at being able to play such an elaborate piece of music with no way of reading the notes. Zexion certainly couldn't do it in high school when he played the violin. And such emotion leaked itself into the flowing stream. He couldn't look away. The looked in absolute peace with his brow furrowing occasionally. He seemed undeterred by the ocean breeze, his sandy hair, in some sort of mullet fashion, flowing about. His pale and seemingly flawless skin glowed softly in the overcast light, giving him an angelic look. He was

_Beautiful._

That's the only word he could think to describe him. Zexion got off the beam to move silently closer to the musician, never tearing his eyes away. Deciding to move to a nearby bench a few feet from the boy, listening silently, enjoying the breeze and the musician's entrancing music.

(I REALLY)

"Riku! I'm home!" Zexion threw off his shoes and tore through the house in search of his cousin. He had to tell him about the beautiful musician he had seen today. He was so excited he nearly crashed right into the silver haired boy on his way out of his room.

"Whoa, oh, hey, Zexion. You're not early today."

"No I'm not, Riku, and there's a very good reason for that. I went to the beach today-"

"Wait you went to the be-"

"And there was this cellist there. He was so beautiful, Riku. You have no idea. He had sandy blond hair and a peaceful expression. And it was the most beautiful song I've ever heard."

"Did you talk to him?"

"And-wait what?"

"Did you _talk_ to him?"

"I-well-not-umm-" Riku smirked at Zexion's stuttering.

"Well, I think you should talk to him, find out his name. And why were you at the beach anyway? Didn't you go to work?"

"Oh, I don't know if-" Then it hit him. _Work. Lexaeus. Lied. Running. _Zexion whimpered as his knees hit the wood floor of the hallway. Riku followed him and put both his hands on his shoulders.

"Zexion? Zex! Are you okay? What happened? Did something happen with _him? _I swear to god if he did anything to you-"

"Riku. He-he lied. He said he was straight but I caught him with...lied..." Zexion broke off as fresh tears slid down his cheeks.

"I knew it. That's why you ran to the beach isn't it?" Riku pulled him into a comforting hug as Zexion nodded in affirmation.

"I-I totally forgot about him when I saw that boy and...I just don't know what to do."

"Forget about _Lexaeus_. He _hurt _you and then he _lied _to you. He doesn't deserve you anyway." Riku spat through gritted teeth. Venom flared in his aquamarine eyes blinding any other emotion.

"But how, Riku? I've loved him for years and-"

"That man."

"What?"

"Find that man, Zexion. You said he was beautiful. Find his name. Get over Lexaeus. You can't drown in depression forever. Meet someone new." Zexion didn't say anything back. He just let the words soak in. Riku was right. He can't sit around forever. He had a job to do, money to make, food to buy and a house to keep. He was sure Riku was right about that. _But there is one other thing that he's right about, _Zexion confirmed as Riku helped him off the floor,

_I need to find that boy._

(NEED TO)

Zexion trekked toward the beach swinging his head left and right, searching for the man. He had stayed home all day fearing he wouldn't hold up in work. Xemnas would kill him and trap him in a long lecture about the darkness of his heart or something for being absent so many days but he didn't care.

All that was on his mind was finding that boy.

The beach was crowded today, children and teenagers playing in the water, couples holding hands and kissing along the waters edge. Zexion was sick of it. He just wanted to find the musician. He hated being in a place with to many people. That's why he was a reason he liked being a doctor. One person at a time. He had a feeling the boy didn't want to be too crowded while he played his instrument, so first, the park, it is.

He plopped down in the first bench he saw and scanned the area. _Tree. Tree. Tree. Children. Bush. Sandbox. Play structure. Ice cream man. What if he's not here? Should I go back home? Tree. Bench. Beach. Or wait? Water. Teenagers. It's no use. He's not here. _He tilted back his head and closed his eyes. Maybe he should come back tomorrow.

"Guys! Stop it! I want to actually _play _my cello today!" A much older voice cut through the giggles of the children and Zexion snapped his head back up.

_It's him._

The musician's smile was captivating. He smile grew with each moment the children wouldn't let him leave. His eyes shown though he couldn't see what color they were from where he watched. The man tried picking his feet up but a few still clung to him dragging his feet down. He stopped and put a hand through his sandy hair.

_Sandy Hair. Lexaeus. _

Zexion violet eyes briefly filled with tears, but he quickly wiped them away when a musical laughed filled his ears.

"Get him! Come on!"

"No, wait! I-haha! Wait guys-hahaha!" The kids dog-piled the man, knocking him down.

"Okay, really, guys I want to play my cello today." He chuckled as he stood back up.

"But Demy, you aweways pway youwe cewo." A little girl pulled on 'Demy's tight-fitting jeans. A little boy, probably a little younger, nodded as he pulled on the laces of the man's bright blue converse.

"Yeah, please? We want you to play with us!" A older boy, probably in elementary school, twisted the man's black shirt, that clung tightly to his thin frame.

"Don't I play with you guys everyday?" The group nodded and the man smiled warmly at them. Zexion decided he wanted that man to smile like that at _him_.

"So, i'll be back tomorrow but I want to play the cello now, okay?" There was a chorus of acceptance as he separated himself from the children and sat with his cello, playing a slow but pleasant melody.

Zexion just sat and listened again. He couldn't just approach him. _What am I going to say? 'Hi, I'm Zexion, you're personal stalker'? No, I definitely can't do that. _So he listened. It's all he could do. But right now, it was enough to hear this beautiful man, who the children called 'Demy' play the cello.

So he listened.

Zexion came back everyday. Everyday, after work. He was able to get by, immersing himself in work, evading Lexaeus, and the thought of being able to listen to the boy's music. Just to sit and listen to him play, laying his head back on the back of the bench and closing his eyes, left him at peace. Today was no different. He just sat there quietly listening as usual.

Zexion heard the song stop. H_e must be switching songs. _He just sat back and waited for the next onslaught of notes to reach his ears. He was so distracted he didn't hear the light footsteps leading to his bench.

"Excuse me?" Zexion snapped his eyes open and they met ice blue eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Uhhh..." He stuttered. The man chuckled and sat down next to him.

"I noticed you listen to my cello everyday." Zexion looked at the ground and blushed. _Had I really made it that obvious? _The musical laugh filled the air once more.

"It's okay. It's kinda nice having an audience. I'm Demyx." Demyx extended his hand toward him. _Demyx. Demy. Oh I see. It suits him. _Zexion hesitantly put his hand in Demyx's and gave him a small smile.

"Zexion." Demyx rewarded _him_ with a _breathtaking_ smile.

"Well, Zexy, I'm kinda in the mood for ice cream. Would you like to join me?" He asked as he hopped off the bench. Zexion looked up in surprise.

"I would love to." Demyx grinned and grabbed his hand. Zexion blushed hard as Demyx dragged him toward the ice cream man.

(FIND A)

"So, Zexy, what do you do for a living?" Demyx inquired curiously. Zexion once again looked down for what seemed like the fortieth time that day.

"O-oh. I'm a doctor." Demyx beautiful eyes widened as he grinned.

"Oh! Like the kind that you see on T.V? Do you save peoples lives?" Demyx practically bounced where he sat on a bench, enjoying his popsicle. Zexion chuckled at his cute innocence and excitement.

"Well, not exactly. I just do examinations for common everyday illnesses. But it's still exciting, I suppose. What do you do, Demyx?" He saw Demyx's eyes soften slightly at the mention of his job.

"I teach children music. You know, like a tutor. It's magical to see the children smile when they play their first instrument." Demyx smiled as he reminisced. Zexion glanced over in awe.

"That's beautiful." _You're beautiful. _He silently added, letting his eyes meet the musician's.

"Thanks, Zexy!" Demyx smiled sweetly at him. "But I have to go now. I have an appointment in 20 minutes." He ran back over to pack up his cello, and swung the strap over his shoulder, slightly skipping to Zexion.

"Bye, Zexy! It was nice meeting you!" Demyx pulled Zexion up into a small hug and Zexion's face heated before returning it slightly.

"You too, Demyx." The blond stepped back satisfied and put his hands on the cello strap.

"I hope we can be friends, Zexy! Bye!" Demyx scampered off in the opposite direction, waving, as Zexion remained on the same bench, a rare grin on his face.

"Friends. I'd like that."

(BETTER)

"So how'd it go? Did you _finally _go talk to him instead of just sitting there?" Riku sat next to him on the sofa looming over Zexion, as he read a book.

"No." Riku stared at him in irritation.

"No? Well, when are you going to do it? I mean-"

"Riku." Zexion shut his book and returned his cousin's stare. "He came to me." Zexion's smile grew as he thought about his day. Riku raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? And how did _that _go?

"He's even more beautiful than I thought. He teaches music to _children_. He's kind and his laugh...it's musical and it's amazing when he smiles at all but when he smiles at _me_ it's-"

"It sounds like your quite smitten, hm? How are you feeling now?" Zexion's quiet smile faded and his eyes grew cold.

"I still love him, Ri. I'm still sad and angry. But...but I think I can do better." Riku smiled and stopped looming over Zexion.

"That's the spirit, Zex. Sooooo, How tight are his pants?" Zexion looked back at him with a puzzled expression.

"W-what? Why?"

"Well they need to be loose enough for you to fit in there don't they-Ow!" Zexion chucked his book at Riku's head as he let his blue-ish silver hair hide his red cheeks.

"I'm just kidding, Zex. Jeez..." Riku rubbed his head and stood up.

"He asked me to be his friend." Zexion mumbled behind his fringe.

"What was that?" Riku asked and he turned back around.

"He told me he wanted to be friends." Zexion brushed his hair aside and grinned up at Riku.

"I'll bet he did." Riku's silver hair whipped around as he headed upstairs, hiding his own grin.

_And I definitely plan to take him up on that offer. _

_(PAGE BREAK)_

_A/N: Soooo did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me write and gives me motivation! I'll have more chapters up for this and Without Warning very soon. School starts back up tomorrow, so yeaaahhhh. Anyway I apologize for any issues with the writing my co-writer and editor is outta town so go easy on me please? Don't you love Riku, Demy and Zexy? I just wanna give um a Biiiigggg hug._

_Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, favoritors, and alerters!_

_Mari-chan~_


	3. Someone Like You

_A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a month or so but MAN has school put pressure on us. With honors classes and such, it's been rough. BUT it's finally here! :D This chapter was entirely written by my lovely co-writer and friend monopods89! Love ya dearie! And here is kingdomheartslover13's virtual marimo. Thanks for reviewing first! _

_This chapter is in Dem Dem's point of view. So, Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Jenny (monopods89) and I (Marimo141) Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Though we desperately wish we did!_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_Come on Demyx, won't you do this for us? It will help us! We could make everything better! _All_ of our lives will be better."_

"_You really need to learn to be less selfish. You have to stand on your own! Pull your own weight! Otherwise you're just a burden..."_

"Uuugh... stop... mm trying... what d'you WANT from me?"

With a cry, Demyx tumbled out of bed while simultaneously getting tangled in his Finding Nemo bedsheets. He floundered about for a minute until he was free and then eased himself into a sitting position leaning against his bed, panting.

_It's been a while since I had that dream... I guess... I'm still just an idiot. _Demyx thought as he slowly rubbed his eyes in a vain attempt to get rid of the last traces of the nightmare. He sighed and slouched over to his closet sized bathroom while pulling his sweat-sticky hair off of his face.

_Just focus on today Demyx. You're gonna go to the beach and play. Simple. Shoot, I forgot I have to pick up some new strings today, my old ones could snap any minute. I'll do that before my lesson at five..._ But even this wasn't enough to distract him. The only thing that could keep Demyx's mind off of anything was music. Even just thinking about the music he would play today put a smile on his face.

Still thinking about his song choices, Demyx ate a bowl of Cheerios while bouncing to the beat of a tune stuck in his head. His apartment didn't have much in the way of furniture or room, so he usually didn't even bother to sit down for his breakfast. He went though his morning ritual without even thinking about it: eat breakfast, put on skinny jeans and studded belt, throw on random band tee-shirt, stub toe on bathroom door, shake fist at bathroom door, mutter complaints about crappy apartment, limp into bathroom, gel hair, brush teeth, grab ratty cello case, slip on converse, lock apartment door, and then shove cello case down narrow staircase.

(I DON'T)

Demyx whistled a catchy pop tune as he strolled down to the beach. It was one of his favorite places and he had been playing his cello there since he was was little. His feet traced the familiar route down the sidewalk past chatty teens, laughing kids, and an elderly woman walking a chubby pug.

Demyx found his preferred seat, a patch of concrete surrounding a raised flower bed. There were a few names painstakingly carved into it, but the rest was covered in a vibrant mosaic showing an image of the beach he sat across from. He put down his cello, leaning it against the bench, preparing to take out his rusty green rockstop.

"Demy, Demy! Come pway wif us! Pwease?" Marisa, one of the children he often met at the park, begged him. Tony, Harold, and Anna came running over too when they saw that their favorite playmate was there.

"Yeah Demy!"

"Play with us Demy!"

The children's pudgy hands grabbed at his jeans and shirt and yanked at them enough that he began to fear for his modesty. Grinning, he pulled up his pants and then crouched down to their level. "Only for a minute, ok? I'm gonna play my cello today and I wanna have time to get through all of my songs."

"Yaaaa-aaaay!" The children yelled excitedly and then all scattered and hung a little ways off from him, but smiled as though daring him to come near.

"So I'm "It" then, huh? I'm gonna getcha!" and with that, Demyx went springing after the tots and instead of tagging them, he scooped them up under his arms or slung them on his back. He then plopped them all down on a soft patch of grass, said goodbye, and gave them all a quick two-fingered salute with his usual cheeky grin.

He really did love those kids, but he had come here to play his cello. He was just about to sit down when Harold came dashing up and clung to Demyx's left leg, using both his arms and his legs to clamp himself to the musician. The rest of the children followed and bounced around him like overly-eager puppies.

"Guys, stop it!" Demyx pleaded with a grin, "I actually want to _play_ my cello today!"

Anne wrapped her stubby arms around Demyx's waist and looked at him with a wide-eyed grin. Demyx smiled back, ran a hand through his spiked up hair, and mumbled, "You guys are hopeless."

As he looked around for their parents in the hope of some help, his sweeping gaze was suddenly pulled up short when he noticed a boy of about his age staring straight at him with the strangest look. One eye was completely covered by a choppy, emo haircut dyed in an odd silver-blue color, but the other... the other was misted with tears and was looking at Demyx in such a wondering way, that he couldn't help but believe that they were the result of seeing him somehow.

And it was blue. That single eye was a deep, pure blue that held all of his attention and was so full of pain...

Suddenly, Tony stood on his tip-toes and tickled Demyx under his armpits so that he just _had_ to laugh. Noticing this weakness, Anne cried, "Get him guys! Come on!" All except Harold, who stayed firmly attached to his leg, reached up to tickle his armpits and stomach.

"No, wait!" Demyx protested in vain, "I-haha! Wait guys-hahaha!" The kids grabbed onto his neck and arms until the weight was too much and he toppled to the ground. They layed on him in a triumphant heap while Demyx panted to catch his breath. But not even the children or the strange man could distract him from his most important goal.

"Okay, really, guys I want to play my cello today." Demyx said with a grin, as he gently moved the kids off of him and stood up.

"But Demy, you aweways pway youwe cewo." Marisa pulled gently on his jeans and gave him the puppy eyes. Harold nodded as he pulled on the dirty white laces of Demyx's worn Converse.

"Yeah, please? We want you to play with us!" Tony tugged at his tee-shirt in an effort to get him to move towards the play structure.

"Don't I play with you guys everyday?" Demyx reasoned. The group nodded and Demyx gave them an eye-twinkling smile.

"So, I'll be back tomorrow but I want to play the cello now, okay?" His friends agreed, and although they were reluctant to leave him, they all wandered off. Demyx strode back to his cello, tuned carefully, and began to play Cello Suite Number 1 in G Major. He played each of his favorite songs, drawing the bow slowly and lovingly across the strings. When he was done, he gently placed his cello back into its case and left.

His mind was clear and blissful from spending the day in his absolute favorite way. _This is the life!_ His mind wandered back through the day, grinning about the stubborn children. He felt a jolt as he remembered the blue-haired boy who had looked at him so strangely. He frowned a little. _I don't remember seeing him around before... I would have recognized that distinctive hair. _A little frown line appeared between his eyebrows as he thought. _But I could be wrong,_ he thought with a shrug. He tended not to pay much attention to his audience. He decided to look closer next time.

(KNOW)

Demyx went back to the park everyday for the next several days. He just couldn't get enough of the loving children, the fresh air, and playing his cello for everyone to hear. And apparently, neither could that blue haired boy. The blond kept an eye out now for any regular members of his audience or even just interesting people. There were some moms that came to hear him play often, not to mention a few girls that looked like they wanted to eat him with their eyes.

But the one that Demyx's eyes kept coming back to was that odd boy. There was just something so weird about him. Like he was a stalker, but a different kind than his "fangirls". He wouldn't stand there giggling or keep inching closer to him... he seemed to be waiting for something or someone. And whenever the musician happened to glance over at him, he would immediately turn his head away, as though he had been caught doing something that he shouldn't have.

He certainly was a mystery.

And Demyx wanted to solve the riddle of this shy boy. Perhaps he needed help. And even if he didn't, Demyx always liked meeting new people. He generally didn't like large crowds, but he did like to have lots of different friends of all different kinds. And this boy seemed interesting. So Demyx decided to get to know him.

He noticed that his potential friend was sitting on one of the park benches several feet away, his head lolling back as though he was asleep. But Demyx knew that he couldn't be, because a minute ago he had been listening happily to the cello music and swaying ever so slightly to the beat. _Should I surprise him?_ Demyx grinned deviously as he planned, _But no, I don't think he would like that. He doesn't know me after all._ Demyx decided to keep it casual. They could go for a walk or something and talk about music, then see what happened from there.

Demyx crept silently across the pavement to the reclining figure. He didn't want to scare the boy away, but it wouldn't hurt to take him off-guard a little.

"Excuse me?" Demyx said with a gentle smile. The boy started and gasped slightly. _A little jumpy, hmm? I guess I'll take it easy on him._ When the boy's eyes refocused and saw who it was, he seemed almost more surprised.

"Uhhh..." seemed to be all the blue-haired boy could say for the moment. The shock on his face made Demyx chuckle. He hadn't gotten an invitation, but he sat down on the bench anyway. The boy still looked a little dumb-founded, so Demyx decided to start the conversation.

"I noticed you listen to my cello everyday." he said, tilting his head to try to see the boy's face better, but in vain as the boy looked down at the ground almost shamefully. Demyx laughed. The reaction just seemed so out of place that he couldn't help it.

"It's okay. It's kinda nice having an audience. I'm Demyx." he declared, extending his hand. He hoped the boy would take it. He seemed so terribly shy. The stunned boy slowly reached out his hand and Demyx shook it. It was slightly clammy, but that was... nice, somehow. It seemed endearing rather than disgusting. The boy smiled ever so slightly at the touch.

"Zexion." he replied. Demyx beamed. _So he does talk! Now how to keep it going..._ His eyes lit up as they fell upon the ice cream vendor and he turned toward Zexion to say as he stood up,

"Well, Zexy, I'm kinda in the mood for ice cream. Would you like to join me?" Zexion looked slightly unsure. _Does he have to stay here for some reason?_ Demyx wondered.

"I would love to." Zexion replied hopefully. Demyx's smile grew, and he eagerly took Zexion's hand and led him to the ice cream cart.

(WHAT)

After Demyx had debated about the different ice creams and gotten a Kingdom Key Popsicle and Zexion had quietly purchased a cup of mint-chip ice cream, they strolled leisurely back to Zexion's bench. Demyx flopped down onto it, almost getting ice cream on himself, and Zexion sat down gingerly beside him. Zexion had kept his head down this entire time, _as though he were afraid to look at me,_ Demyx thought. Demyx examined him surreptitiously, but couldn't figure anything out about the boy by looking. So, talking was his next strategy.

"So, Zexy, what do you do for a living?" Demyx asked around a mouthful of sugary ice cream. _Maybe he's a musician too? _Demyx thought, looking at his long, slender fingers _But he doesn't have the right attitude for that... he probably works in an office. That would explain the pale skin. Or a store? _

"O-oh. I'm a doctor." Zexion ventured shyly after swallowing his spoonful of minty dessert.

"Oh! Like the kind that you see on T.V? Do you save peoples lives?" Demyx was surprised. He had had no idea that his new friend was so talented and smart! His grin grew with every thought. Zexion chuckled at his energy which made Demyx smile wider, if that was even possible.

"Well, not exactly. I just do examinations for common everyday illnesses. But it's still exciting, I suppose. What do you do, Demyx?" _Progress! I knew I could get him to open up a little! And he's still interesting. _

"I teach children music. You know, like a tutor. It's magical to see the children smile when they play their first instrument." Demyx remembered fondly all of the children he had taught and a sort of glow came from his face as he thought about some of the more special moments.

"That's beautiful." His companion said, awestruck. For the first time all day, the musician's eyes met Zexion's. There was that blue eye, staring at him again, but this time with a very different expression. Demyx decided that Zexion's eyes were quite captivating.

"Thanks, Zexy!" Demyx let a warmth fill his smile. He hadn't lost track of the time though and remembered he still had to teach his lesson at 5. "But I have to go now. I have an appointment in 20 minutes." Demyx half-skipped over to his precious cello case, scooped it up, and was immediately back to give Zexion a quick, one-armed hug as he said,

"Bye, Zexy! It was nice meeting you!" _I hope I'll see you around_ Demyx added silently.

"You too, Demyx." Zexion said, looking slightly surprised at his own daring.

"I hope we can be friends, Zexy! Bye!" Demyx waved as ran off to his lesson, a grin from ear to ear, leaving the stunned boy still sitting on the park bench with half a cup of melted ice cream in his hands.

(TO SAY)

Demyx jogged down the sidewalk, taking the utmost care not to bump his cello against anyone or anything. His hair and shoelaces bounced with his steps until he slowed to a stop in front of an unexceptional apartment building. Demyx wearily pressed the buzzer and pushed heavily on the door as it suddenly clicked open.

He paused for a breather at the bottom of the stairs and checked the time on his phone. _4:53, I'm pretty early. I guess I didn't have to run so fast after all. _He leaned against the wall for a few more breaths and then lifted his cello carefully up the staircase and walked through the frequently open door.

"Knock, knock!" Demyx called in a sing-song voice as he crossed the threshold.

"Timmy! It's time for your lesson!" Mrs. Newman called out in the direction of the bedrooms as she strode to the door to greet the musician. "Hello Demyx, come on in!" she said, beaming kindly as she ushered him towards the dining room. They engaged in small talk with Demyx telling about his most recent gigs and Mrs. Newman sharing a rather amusing tale about how she nearly set her microwave on fire in a rather daring culinary escapade.

Timmy walked in humbly carrying his cello as the last chuckles died away.

"Hey there Timmy, how've you been?" Demyx asked, still bright-eyed from the previous laughter.

Timmy just looked at the floor and shrugged a shoulder.

"Well, if you two need anything, just holler alright?" Mrs. Newman said as she strode toward the kitchen.

Demyx nodded appreciatively as Timmy sat down silently and set up his cello.

"What do you want to learn today? Any requests? Do you want to learn some music theory?" Demyx questioned carefully, looking and listening for any reaction. Timmy turned his head away rather disgustedly as music theory was mentioned. Demyx grinned. He didn't care much about how music worked either. He just enjoyed playing it.

"No? How about a new song?" Timmy looked up, more interested now. "How about something like this?" Demyx said, playing a few bars of a lively jig.

"No, not that!" Timmy protested with a small smile as Demyx laughed, "maybe... something like this?" Timmy said cautiously. He then bent over his instrument and slowly began to play something Demyx had never heard before. Demyx listened curiously _Not bad! But the way some of this goes against standard music theory... Did he write this himself?_

The young cellist finished playing and looked up, "Did you like it?" he asked slightly breathlessly.

"Loved it!" Demyx exclaimed enthusiastically. But what was it that made him feel so odd? Was it deja vu? Timmy kept peeking at him shyly, his eyes asking for a good opinion. _His eyes! The way he's looking at me right now... is the same way Zexion was looking at me earlier! _Demyx scratched the back of his head, but it did nothing to rearrange his thoughts, so he decided to think about it later, maybe.

"Will you play it for me again more slowly? I'd like to get this written down so that we could play it together. Would that be alright?" Demyx's easy grin slid back into place as Timmy held his bow at the ready.

Demyx copied down the notes as Timmy played, the latter sometimes frowning or laughing nervously when he made mistakes. The small boy looked a little displeased with himself, but still looked at Demyx questioningly, hoping for some good remarks. Demyx complimented him warmly which seemed to appease Timmy.

_Why would he... why would _either_ of them, Zexion or Timmy, be searching for my approval when I already gave it? Do they not trust me yet? I suppose... we shall see. _

_We shall see..._

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! WE BEG OF YOU! It is EXTREMELY hard to write and get up motivation and inspiration for stories without them. Please? *cue puppy dog eyes* Also, does anyone have some advice for me or monopods89 on our writing? We are new writers and it would be so helpful, you have no idea. THANK YOU SO MUCH WE LOVE YOU! :DDDDD_

_Mari-chan~_

_Monopods89~_


	4. Authors Note IM SORRY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~mMm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*

Yes, Yes I know you hate these things when you're expecting a new chapter, but it needs to be done!

Okay. SO! My lovely editors/co-writers, monopods89 and ryu . Hikari and I are Theater Kids. With Rehearsals almost every day, our instruments, jobs and homework there is NO WAY we can update 3 stories at the same time. So Failure to Object along with Without Warning will be on hold for a little while. We will only be focusing on this story as I have no life and it seems mono-sama and I have a bit more free time than ryu-chan (_I resent that! -_-; ~ryu-chan)_, and he doesn't contribute to this story. It will just be easier to focus on one than three. There will be a LARGE delay on this one (maybe even till summer or at LEAST Christmas or spring break) but do expect updates sooner than the other two. You will also see this notice on the other stories. Once again I am extremely sorry and I'll see you guys when I can okay?

I hope you understand~!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :DDDDDD

~Marimo161, monopods89, ryu . Hikari (Jo says Hi. She misses you all.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~mMm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chemicals Collide

_A/N: YAAAAAYY! Guess who's back? It's summer so I actually got off my lazy butt to write things so here's the chapter I promised you! I am so so so sorry for this delay but I promise I will write as much as I can this summer. I might even get the whole thing done because my writers block went away! YAY! I also will be updating the Failure to Object very soon as well. The chapters just need to be updated and such. So thank you guys so much for waiting! LOVE. (Also, monopods89 says HI! And also, Jo.)_

**Chapter 4**

Zexion practically skipped on his way to the beach to see Demyx. _Friends. _He smiled as he crossed the grass of the park. _I get to see him whenever I want and actually talk to him now._ Zexion could hear the cello already. _But, why is the music so slow today? He usually plays music a bit more upbeat than this.._. he thought as he neared the beach.

Zexion approached a solemn looking Demyx and rushed to him as he finished the current song.

"Demyx?" Demyx's head popped up and he gave Zexion a faint smile.

"Hi." Zexion was worried.

"Demyx? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. I'm just going through some rough times. Nothing I can't handle!" He brightened a bit. "How're you, Zexy?"

"I'm okay. Thank you, Demyx." He smiled at the blond but was still concerned. He pushed away the thought and just tried to enjoy his time with the beautiful boy. 

~~o0o~~

"So, Zexy, since we're friends now, I thought we could tell each other more about ourselves!" Demyx turned toward Zexion excitedly. He was back to his old self and it was easier to forget about the sad music that had come out of the cello sitting at Demyx's feet. Zexion smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Demyx tilted his head slightly and thought for a moment. Zexion thought it was kind of adorable.

"Umm...oh! What's your favorite color?" The corner of Zexion's lips lifted at such a simple question so eagerly asked.

"Uhhh.. Blue, I suppose." And more recently, ocean blue, the same color as Demyx's eyes, but he didn't need to know that.

"Me too! Look, we have things in common already! Okay, another one! Where do you live?"

"Just a few blocks down, on Cherry." Zexion didn't find harm in answering, especially since he would probably find out where the man sitting next to him lived as well. "Where do you live?" Demyx suddenly looked stricken: panicked and unsure. _What did he think I was going to ask? Why does he look so scared all of the sudden?_

"Um, I, uh, just live d-downtown?" _Well, that's odd._ Zexion sighed.

"Demyx, if you don't trust me to know yet that's fine. I am a stranger after all." _As much as it pains me to say. _Zexion understood. He just didn't like it, but he didn't want the beautiful man to look like that anymore either.

"Oh! It's not that it's just. Uh, never mind. Listen, I have to go, Zexy, can I meet you here again tomorrow?" Demyx still looked panicked and even more distressed at Zexion's answer. He spoke the words quickly and stood straight up suddenly, picking up his cello and trying to put it into its case as fast as possible. _What in the world...? _Zexion stood in confusion.

"Demyx, what-"

"Bye, Zexion." Demyx picked up the cello and scattered away from him and that was that. _Zexion. He used my full name._ He knew it had only been a few days since he met him, but Demyx had never used his full name before. _Something must be wrong. _

Zexion sat down on the bench again, putting his head in his hands and looking down at his shoes. _What could I have done to make him react that violently? All I asked was where he lived. Why did he panic so quickly? I don't ever want to see him that distressed again. _Zexion sighed and sat up again, looking around in vain for any sign of Demyx. He had hoped he might have come back but it was a long shot. _Maybe I should just go home. _Zexion looked down again, thinking._ Maybe Riku could help me figure all this ou-_

_What's that?_

A burgundy-colored corner edged with gold, buried at his feet, was reflecting a small amount of light on its shiny surface. Zexion grabbed the corner and shook the sand off of the book that emerged. 

_Bach _

_6 Suites _  
_For _  
_Solo Cello_

Zexion read the gold writing carved into the cover, not fully understanding where the book came from until he read the haphazardly taped label stuck to the corner:

_Pretty Please Return This To:_

_Demyx Ashbury_  
_1309 Coral Ave_  
_Apt # 6 _  
_Treble Beach, DI 48556_

Zexion smiled at the neat handwriting and the "pretty please" that seemed so much like Demyx. He bit his lip then. Zexion had his address now; he could just go over there and return the book but Demyx was upset at something involving his home. A small part of him wanted to just leave it alone and try to apologize while returning the book tomorrow at the beach, but a bigger part of him was being eaten out by the guilt at causing this beautiful, energetic, usually _happy_ man to be so distressed. _That's it. I'll go down there and try to talk this out. _

_I won't forgive myself if I don't. _

~~o0o~~

Zexion glanced down at the book again, double checking the address.

_This can't be right._

The GPS currently sitting on his dashboard alerted him to the arrival at his destination. It had driven him to downtown Treble Beach. It wasn't exactly a pleasant area. The buildings around him were slowly disintegrating into gravel. Windows were smashed, some covered with home-made repair methods, and there were bars on all that weren't. The street was littered with garbage and nothing was very well groomed. Zexion didn't particularly like this area. It made him a little nervous and he wondered if Demyx really lived here or if his GPS was malfunctioning again.

Zexion cautiously made his way up the crumbling steps, avoiding the major cracks and the moss covering almost half of the pathway leading toward the apartment building. The building itself didn't seem as bad as the other buildings so Zexion felt slightly better. Opening the outer door, he stepped onto the haphazardly placed door mat reading: "Your Home is Always Beautiful." Zexion felt it was slightly ironic with the state of the run-down entrance-way. Of course, it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but he still didn't feel comfortable with Demyx living here. If he really did live here.

Looking over to the old buzzer system, Zexion looked for apartment #6 and hesitantly pressed the button.

_"_Hello?_" _

"Um, is this Demyx?" Zexion attempted to wet his lips as he waited for Demyx to reply.

"...Yep! Who is this? I know you're not my landlord, so..._"_

"Um. This is Zexion, actually."

"Zexy? Um h-how did you find me?_" Oh great. Now I probably seem like a stalker_.

"Oh! I just. You left your music book on the beach and I thought...you just seemed unhappy today so I..."

"No! It's fine...C-can you just bring it to the beach tomorrow?...Please?_" _Zexion had never heard Demyx's voice so small before.

"Of course but Demyx, are you alright? You seem-"

"What are you talking about Zexy? I am perfectly fine! I'll see you at the beach tomorrow, thanks for saving my book, bye!"

The line went dead.

"Demyx? What in the-" Zexion tried pushing the button again several times before giving up and trudging, defeated, back to his car.

What could have made Demyx act that way? It didn't make sense. He seemed to be hiding something but what?

Zexion sighed on the way home. _I guess I'll see what happens at the beach tomorrow..._

~~o0o~~

Zexion hopped out of his car, grabbed the music book, and threw his lab coat on the backseat of his car. Work was still torture. It HAD been getting better, though. The problem was that he couldn't avoid _him_ forever. He'd accepted the fact that Lexaeus wasn't the nicest person, but it didn't change the fact that Lexaeus was Lexaeus and that Zexion was in love with distraction with work had been working okay but he needed his best medicine: Demyx.

It was just...a really long day.

Straightening his clothes and running his fingers through his bangs, Zexion made his way down to the beach. To Demyx.

He was there like always, thankfully, playing his cello in earnest with a different book than the one Zexion held at his feet. Zexion stayed at a distance, though, not wanting to disturb the piece. There seemed to be a few people loitering around listening too (looks like Demyx was getting more popular) but Demyx ignored everything but his cello, swaying slightly to the music with his eyes closed. Zexion smiled warmly at the sight. At least if any part of Demyx had changed, this part hadn't.

The last measure ended in a minor key, leaving the mood bitter-sweet.

Demyx's face matched his piece as the people around him applauded and he lifted his head, spotting Zexion standing off to the side.

"Zexy! And you brought my book!" Demyx face lit up as he carefully set down his cello and ran to Zexion full force.

"Ooof!" Zexion stumbled back slightly at the force of Demyx's hug, blushing lightly.

"Hi, Demyx." He mumbled into his shoulder. "How are you?"

"I'm good actually!" Demyx released pulled back from the hug "Sorry about yesterday. I was...uhhh...sick and I didn't want you to catch anything, yeah." Demyx seemed pleased with his explanation. He wasn't a very good liar though.

"Demyx, listen, I-"

"Hold on a sec, will you? That was my last piece for today so I need to pack up." Demyx walked briskly back over to his cello. Zexion sighed and followed. Something was wrong and this talk needed to happen.

"Demyx, I really think we should talk about what happened yesterday."

Demyx hummed a tune and ignored him completely. Zexion took a deep breath. He was used to people ignoring him because he tended to be quiet but it had never happened with Demyx. It hurt a little. Just a little.

"Demyx? We really need to-"

"Hey Zexy, can you hand me that-"

"DEMYX!"

Demyx stopped mid sentence and stared wide-eyed at Zexion, finally silent.

"Thank you. We need to talk. Please?" Demyx nodded solemnly and slowly got up from where his cello case was to sit down on Zexion's bench and gestured for Zexion to sit as well.

"Demyx, I-I know something is bothering you and you're my friend so I. I'm really worried." Zexion began in a quiet voice, looking down shyly at his lap.

"Why would you think that, Zexy?" Demyx tried but kind of failed at looking cheerful for Zexion.

"That's why. You're. You're sad at completely random times and I know I haven't known you for too long, but today and yesterday you just seem off from how I've known you. And I-I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this. I'm probably wrong anyway, you can just ignore everything I said I-"

"Zexion!" Demyx grabbed his face to force eye contact. He was close and it made Zexion's heart beat faster. "It's okay. You. You're not wrong."

Demyx let go of Zexion's face and mimicked Zexion's previous position.

"I am upset. It's just a little problem with my apartment. But really. Don't worry about it Zexy because it's not that big a deal. I swear, okay? A lot of people have it way worse than I do, so. So, I'm totally fine." Demyx straightened up and flashed a grin.

"Demyx. Are you sure? What's wrong with your apartment?"

"It's really nothing, Zexion. I promise." Demyx used his full name again.

"It's not nothing, Demyx, it can't be nothing."

"I'm fine really."

"No, you're not."

"How do you know? I'm just fine really." That stung quite a bit more than being ignored.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT, DEMYX! You're right. How do I know? Well, I know I've only really known you for about a week but I feel like it's been months, Demyx. You're one of my best friends already and I really care about you. I don't want you to be sad, because I already know it's not the person you are. So please. Just. Tell me what's wrong. Please."

Zexion crumpled in defeat, breathing hard from his outburst. It was all in the open now. God, what was _wrong _with him? He never talks like that. He's Zexion. Quiet, shy, reserved, Zexion. What was he thinking?

Daring to peak through his curtain of hair and expecting to see hurt or rejection, he saw Demyx in silent shock for the second time that day. Zexion looked back down at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry Demyx, I didn't mean to-"

"No. N-no you're right I'm not okay. And I feel t-terrible about 's not that big a deal. It's not. I'm lucky. I'm so so l-lucky and I'm so _s-selfish _to feel this way I just-. I can't-."

Demyx broke.

Zexion watched in horror as tears clouded and escaped Demyx's beautiful ocean-colored eyes and went streaming down his face. Demyx slumped forward as quiet sobs racked his shoulders and Zexion couldn't take another millisecond of it.

Scooting closer to Demyx immediately, Zexion pulled his friend into his arms and tried to calm him down. Whispering encouragements into his ear and running his hand up and down his back seemed to calm Demyx little by little.

Wiping his nose on his arm, Demyx pried himself from Zexion's grasp.

"I got an eviction n-notice from my landlord yesterday morning. I have nowhere to go but I don't know why I acted so s-sad about it, some people have it so much worse. I'm l-lucky to even have lived somewhere for so long at all. I'm sorry Zexy. I didn't mean to break down like that. I'm just kind of selfish sometimes so I get sad about it. It's no big deal."

Zexion's eyes widened. _Eviction notice? Selfish? What? Saying all this, the way I've seen him with me and with children, he's the least selfish person I know._

"Demyx, why didn't you tell me? I can help you..uh...Come stay with me!" _Why not? My place is big enough...Riku would understand._ But Demyx looked humbled and slightly panicked.

"No! Nononono. I could never intrude like that. I'll figure something out. Like I said. I was just being selfish really it's not a problem. Really. Other people go through it everyday." A few tears ran down Demyx's cheeks again.

Zexion-on an impulsive, last second decision, that he would probably wouldn't have done if he thought it through-grabbed Demyx's face, like he had done to Zexion earlier, and used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were still there. Being that close to Demyx it. It felt good.

Demyx rewarded him with a genuine, warm smile, and a giggle.

He would have to make impulsive decisions every day if he got to see that more often.

"You wouldn't intrude, and you wouldn't be a burden." Zexion said sternly as he removed his hands from Demyx's face. "My cousin, Riku-he's my roommate too-and I both have good jobs and a lot of space. It would be absolutely no problem with room or money. Please?"

Zexion thought about a good way to convince him when Demyx still looked hesitant.

"It would make me really sad if you didn't..." He knew he was playing dirty but he couldn't have this beautiful man in front of him, his best friend, out on the streets.

Demyx looked reluctant but nodded slightly anyway.

Zexion smiled big and unguarded so Demyx could see and gave him a hug. It was so unlike Zexion that it worked. Demyx let out a bright laugh and his signature, glowing, smile. Success!

"Anything to make my Zexy smile."

That big smile didn't disappear off Zexion's face the whole day.

_"My Zexy"_

~~o0o~~

Demyx decided he didn't want to move out until he had too, to lessen the burden Zexion insisted Demyx put on him, as he put it:

_"I don't want to give you anymore trouble than I have to and that's that, Zexy!"_

Zexion smiled at the memory as he went to visit Demyx at the beach a few days later, about three days until Demyx had to move out. What still worried him though is how Demyx called himself selfish. Several times. _Absolutely ridiculous. _Zexion sighed to himself as he wandered onto the beach. _I suppose I'll just have to wait to see why he thinks that way. When he's ready to tell or show me, he will, _Zexion told himself.

Spotting Demyx putting away his cello for the day, Zexion sped up his walking a little in anticipation for his favorite part of the day.

"Hi Zexy!" The bright smile was back and the sadness hadn't returned as far as he knew and that was all Zexion wanted.

"Hi Demyx. Done with your set?"

"Yup! I wish I could stay longer but I have a lesson soon." Demyx pouted a little and Zexion thought it was the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I got held up at work and I couldn't come earlier, I just thought-"

"Zexy! It's fine, calm down! I can always talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Demyx laughed at his rambling.

"Oh, ha, right. Well, Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then right?"

"Yep! Bye!" Demyx gave him a hug-one he was still trying to reciprocate without blushing ridiculously-and started to walk away.

"Oh! Hey, Demyx, have you started packing yet?" He didn't mean to be insensitive but he had to make sure that Demyx was actually going through with moving in with him.

Demyx grinned affectionately back over his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's sad packing up my apartment but I get to move in with you, Zexy, so it's okay," He replied, turning around fully and walking back to where Zexion was standing. "Thank you for being so nice and doing this for me. You're wonderful."

Demyx kissed him lightly on the cheek before running off to his appointment and shouting his goodbye behind him.

Zexion stood with his hand on his cheek for what felt like hours, staring at the spot Demyx had previously been with a warm, amazed smile fixed on his face.

_No. You're wonderful. An angel._

~~o0o~~

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading guys! The next chapter won't be too far behind this one (monopods89 is writing the next one! :D) so you won't have to wait long I promise! Thanks again and please review yes? Jo says hi! (If you want a virtual marimo you can have one yes?) Love you guys!_

_~Mari-chan_


	6. Go

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm updating a lot, yes? Super weird for me, but it's getting done! :D This is probably my favorite out of all the stories I'm writing right now so it will probably get a bit more attention than the others….I'm a horrible mother…ANYWAY. This was written by my co—author, monopods89, and its Demyx's view of the last chapter! (The repeating plot's a little boring but the next chapter will get better I promise. This is the last in Demyx's view as well. It's necessary I swear!) Thanks for reading! _

**Chapter 5**

Tap, tap, tap.

_Ugh, five more minutes..._

"Knock, knock!"

"Oh!" Demyx's eyes flew open as he recognized the soft, vaguely British voice, "yes, sorry, I'll be right there!" Demyx flung off his sheets and scampered around his room, trying to find some clean clothes in order to answer the door in something other than his boxers with tiny cellos printed on them.

Demyx stumbled to the door, knocking over a chair in the process, opening it to reveal-

"Mrs. Stubbs! So good to see you! Would you like to come in? Is everything all right? Can I get you something?" Demyx really hoped that nothing was wrong. After all, Mrs. Stubbs was his landlady.

"Bad news, dear. And you don't look like you need any. Rough night?" She asked, gesturing to the felled chair and Demyx's shirt which happened to be inside out.

Demyx blushed. It was true that he had slept badly. No nightmares but for some reason he couldn't fall asleep until he had pulled out his cello and played himself a lullaby as quietly as possible.

"Um, sort of. I'm sorry; the noise didn't wake you up, did it? I'm so sorry, it won't happen again!" Demyx pleaded as he went to make some tea to butter up Mrs. Stubbs.

"No, not at all! You're much quieter than some people I know," Mrs. Stubbs said shaking her head as though remembering old trouble-making tenants. "And _you_ understand that I'm not your housekeeper, unlike many. It's just that you're very behind on your payments, dear, and I can't have you living here on credit." She slowly placed a letter on his kitchen counter, with a sorrowful glance at the kettle which Demyx had so kindly put on for tea, just for her.

Demyx swallowed audibly, breathing out a "Is that...?" before trailing off.

"Yes, an eviction notice, dear. A notice will be posted on your door tomorrow morning. I know it's ugly and no one wants it but it must be done. You've got five days to make up the money, but I've a strange feeling you won't be able to get the money back from where you've sent it, am I right?"

"Yeah... yeah, I won't. I'm sorry, I've tried so hard to pay both of you, but I haven't been getting enough work to cover everything. But don't you worry! I'll pay back every penny I owe you, I swear, plus interest! It'll take a little time, but I'll... I'll get a job at a restaurant or something. If I can't make enough money with music, I'll make more elsewhere. I WILL be self-sufficient!" Demyx slammed his hand on the counter, angry tears starting to drip onto the letter.

_I will provide for those I love, even if I have to give up _what _I love._

Mrs. Stubbs jumped a little at this, but stepped forward to pat him on the back. "I'm so sorry, dear. Just pay me back what you can when you can. If you ever want to come back or if you need a character reference, I'm here," Mrs. Stubbs assured him, giving him a small sympathetic smile.

Demyx wasn't quite sobbing, but she could tell that he needed some time, so Mrs. Stubbs gave him a final pat, saying "I'll bake you a nice apple pie. You could use it, you skinny thing."

"Thank you, Mrs. Stubbs. For everything," Demyx choked out as she moved to the door.

She gave a warm smile to his hunched back. "Just this once, dear. Not your housekeeper, remember?" She left him to his defeated thoughts with a muffled click of the door. 

~~o0o~~

Demyx trudged the familiar path to the beach with his cello as slowly as possible with his brow furrowed and his head down. Even when he sat down to play, he kept thinking as he drew his bow across the strings and his fingers moved almost of their own accord.

There was no way he could earn enough money in so few days to pay back the months and months of rent he owed and he wasn't about to ask for a handout. Other people needed that money more, and besides, what did he do to deserve it? He had screwed things up for himself so he had to fix it himself.

_But how? I can't ask anyone for help, I don't want to be a burden. They don't need to deal with my problems. At least I have a few days to think of where to stay. A few days to play my cello and pretend that things are normal._

Suddenly Zexion came bounding towards him, a shy yet certain smile sliding across his face as he spied his friend.

_It's also a few days to say goodbye to Zexion if there's no other option._

Demyx pretended that he hadn't noticed Zexion yet in order to take a moment to compose himself. But Zexy knew that something was wrong.

"Demyx?" Demyx watched his friend's countenance shift to a look of concern and, touched that he cared so much, Demyx was able to give him a small smile.

"Hi."

Zexion still wasn't deterred. "Demyx? Are you all right?"

Demyx stalled by starting to pack up his cello. _No, not really. But I can't let Zexy worry over me. I'd hate to upset him over something that's my fault anyway. _He tried to appear cheery as he asserted, "I'm okay. I'm just going through some rough times. Nothing I can't handle! How're you, Zexy?"

"I'm okay. Thank you, Demyx." Demyx was relieved that Zexion had dropped it. He didn't think he could stand it if he ended up bawling in front of this kind boy. He decided to try to steer the conversation towards something more positive. Just act like it was a normal situation, and it would be normal.

"So, Zexy, since we're friends now, I thought we could tell each other more about ourselves!"

Zexion gave him a relieved smile as he asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Demyx hadn't planned this far ahead. He thought for a moment before deciding that it didn't matter if he said something stupid as long as things stayed positive. "Umm... oh! What's your favorite color?" The question took Zexy off guard.

"Uhhh, blue I suppose," he said, looking Demyx in the eye as he did so. Demyx smiled, noting that Zexy _had_ dyed his hair blue, so he must like the color.

"Me, too! Look, we have things in common already!" Demyx exclaimed, trying to keep up his usual level of bubbliness. He decided to keep asking these standard questions to keep the conversation moving. "Okay, another one! Where do you live?" _Oh, crap. Please don't think I'm a stalker_, he prayed.

"Just a few blocks down, on Cherry. Where do you live?"

The question, so innocent a moment before, threw Demyx for a loop when shot back to him.  
_I've never really had a home, and now that I've almost, finally had something, I've lost it because I've been so careless. But... I couldn't be selfish. Other people needed that money more. But I can't tell him that. I still am living there, for a few days more at least, so it wouldn't be a _terrible_ lie to say- _

"Um, I, uh, just live d-downtown?" _For now,_ he added silently.

Zexion sighed, obviously noticing how flustered Demyx was. "Demyx, if you don't trust me to know yet, that's fine. I am a stranger after all." _Nononono, that's not it!_ Demyx thought frantically. He had given Zexy the entirely wrong idea.

"Oh! No, it's not that it's just..." _What am I supposed to tell him? It's better if he thinks that I'm a horrible person than if he knows the truth. At the very least, I need more time to get my story straight. _"Uh, never mind. Listen, I have to go, Zexy, can I meet you here again tomorrow?" Demyx finished hastily shoving his cello and his bow into its case. He was almost frantic now, desperate to be alone.

"Demyx what-"

"Bye Zexion." Demyx cut him off in his haste. He didn't even turn to look back, knowing that if he saw how much he had hurt Zexion by acting this way, he would break down and he'd have to reveal everything. 

~~o0o~~

Demyx walked quickly towards home, but it wasn't fast enough. _And it won't be my home much longer._ The thought made him even sadder, but he tried to hold his feelings in, quickly wiping the tears that had started to form with the back of his sleeve and walked even faster. By the time he'd made it to his front door, he had to keep his mouth firmly shut to try to hold back the sobs. As soon as he got inside, he dropped his cello as gently as he could and then proceeded to sink to the ground with it.

As he knelt there, his thoughts weren't even coherent, so he just let go until he was all cried out. He lay there for a while, breathing hard, before pushing himself up and drying his raw eyes with some scratchy tissues.

_I can't give up. I've got to start planning for my future, whatever it is._ Demyx surveyed the room silently, his eyes skimming over the furniture that was falling apart and the few pictures of the ocean he had ripped out of magazines and taped to the walls to brighten things up a bit. He sighed. _I need to figure out what's important, pack it... and leave the rest. _Demyx went out and dug around the dumpsters outside until he found a few cardboard boxes that didn't smell too bad. _I'll just pack up anything I won't need to make it easier for Mrs. Stubbs to... to get rid of my things._

Demyx got to work, emptying cupboards and pulling down the magazine photos. He tried to keep his mind empty and focus on the task at hand, pretending it wasn't his house, but when he got to his Finding Nemo bed sheets, he almost started to cry again. He tried to justify taking them with him, but they were too bulky. _I need to have something from here with me, though. I can't-I just can't leave without a memento._ So carefully, lovingly, he took a pair of scissors and cut out the image of the little fish. _Sorry, Nemo. Looks like we're both a little lost._

BZZT!

Demyx nearly jumped out of his skin. He moved hesitantly towards the buzzer.

"Hello?"

A male voice he didn't quite recognize came through the speakers.

"Um, is this Demyx?"

"...Yep! Who is this? I know you're not my landlord, so..." _Who in the world could that be? I _know _I've heard that voice before, recently even._

"Um. This is Zexion, actually." The name hit him like a cold wave. Demyx gave a panicked glance to the bare apartment and the boxes that now held all of his possessions. _What if he's so worried about how I acted today that he's come to talk to me? No, not good. Stall. Keep him out._

"Zexy? Um h-how did you find me?"

"Oh! I just. You left your music book on the beach and I thought... you just seemed unhappy today so I..." _Crap, so that was it. Partly. If only I hadn't been in such a hurry to get away I wouldn't have forgotten it! But I'm still not ready to talk to him. I've got too much baggage. _Another glance at the boxes. _Literally. _The bitter pun almost cheered him up and he found the strength to reply to Zexy without tears, though his voice was almost a whisper.

"No! It's fine! C-can you just bring it to the beach tomorrow?... Please?"

"Of course Demyx, but are you alright? You seem-"

"What are you talking about Zexy?" _Such a sweet friend. He's so concerned. I can't let him worry about me. I need to pull it together. At least... for him. _"I am perfectly fine! I'll see you at the beach tomorrow, thanks for saving my book, bye!" He let the line go dead. _Barely managed that one_, Demyx thought with a sigh.

He heard Zexion pushing the button again, but he ignored it. He wouldn't be able to keep chipper if Zexy continued to be so persistent. _I _can't_ let him see the eviction notice. It's bad enough that he saw where I live-well. Used to live. This tiny, run-down place that I can't even afford... Pathetic._

_I really do need to hold it together, though. For him _and_ myself. _His eyes fell on his discarded cello. _And a real job._

Demyx looked out the window, down the street towards a few restaurants and shops.

_I can't go back there and disappoint them like that. Not when I was doing something right for a change. I need to support myself. Whatever way I can. Even if... even if I don't like it._

~~o0o~~

When Demyx finally collapsed on a bench at the park, he was exhausted but optimistic. He had applied to a few different places that were hiring and although he would probably be starting at around minimum wage, he knew he could at least get some steady work to provide for himself and pay off his debt to Mrs. Stubbs. He would have to shift his tutoring to accommodate and perhaps ask around to see if anyone else needed musical instruction. _I can't believe how much I've been slacking off. I've got to give my all! I'm not the only one counting on this. I still don't know where I'll stay, but I'll keep thinking and searching._ _A few normal days left before I devote myself to my work and give up on the beach for a while..._

Demyx played as he thought, passing his bow with much ardor across the the resonating strings. A small crowd gathered but he took no notice, letting the music carry him. He didn't look up until the very end and found Zexion there applauding awkwardly, Demyx's music book in one hand.

"Zexy! And you brought my book!" Demyx grinned, really happy for the first time in a few days, set his cello down, and raced towards the doctor, enveloping him in a hug. _Perhaps our last._

"Ooof!" Oops. Perhaps Demyx had been a little _too_ enthusiastic. But Demyx felt Zexy's smile pressed into his shoulder and figured that he didn't mind.

"Hi Demyx, how are you?" Zexion had managed to mumble around his shoulder.

"I'm good actually!" That much was true. "Sorry about yesterday... I was... uhhh... sick and I didn't want you to catch anything, yeah." That was _not_ true. But it was a pretty good lie. _C'mon, please buy it. I don't want what could be our last day to end... badly. I'm not worthy of his friendship anymore, but I'd like to part happily. _

"Demyx, listen I-"

"Hold on a sec, will you? That was my last piece for today so I need to pack up." _No, I won't listen. Sorry. I can't do this. I can't pull anyone else into my problems._

Zexy followed, persisting. "Demyx, I really think we should talk about what happened yesterday," he affirmed. _No, we really shouldn't_. _Don't make this any harder, please._ Demyx hummed a peppy tune hoping, praying, that the meek, mild-mannered doctor would simply let the matter go if he realized how impossible it was for him to talk about this one thing.

"Demyx we really need to-"

"Hey Zexy, can you hand me that-"

"DEMYX!" Demyx immediately froze, his weak facade crumbling, and turned to face Zexion. Zexy stood there, his chin thrust forward and his visible eye defiant until he saw the frightened, unguarded look on Demyx's face, at which point he softened.

"Thank you. We need to talk. Please?" Zexion prompted. Defeated, Demyx moved to Zexy's favorite bench and wearily gestured for him to sit.

"Demyx, I-I know something is bothering you and you're my friend so I. I'm really worried." Zexy offered hesitantly. _Sweet. He's so sweet. I don't want him to worry, but if I tell him the truth, he'll only worry more. A lose-lose scenario._

"Why would you think that, Zexy?" Demyx offered a half-hearted smile, but he already knew that Zexy wasn't buying that act. He was really postponing the inevitable. The certain alienation or pity that would follow his confession.

"That's why. You're. You're sad at completely random times and I know I haven't known you for too long, but today and yesterday you just seem off from how I've known you," _It feels like you've known me forever._ "And I-I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this. I'm probably wrong anyway," _No you're right. Entirely right._ "You can just ignore everything I said I-"

"Zexion!" Demyx couldn't bear to see his smart, brave friend trying to offer him help while knowing that he, Demyx, was rejecting Zexy's friendship in order to save his own image. It was completely, entirely unpardonable. He took Zexion's face in his hand, trying to show him the apology written on his own face. "It's ok. You. You're not wrong." Zexion seemed to accept this, was listening to him now so he let go.

"I am upset. It's just a little problem with my apartment. But really. Don't worry about it Zexy because it's not that big a deal. I swear, okay? A lot of people have it way worse than I do, so. So, I'm totally fine." Demyx managed to smile more reassuringly this time. _Please, let that be enough. Please don't ask for more because I can't give you much more._

Zexy, unfortunately, was skeptical. "Demyx. Are you sure? What's wrong with your apartment?"

"It's really nothing, Zexion. I promise." Ok, now he was really full-out lying. And he couldn't hide much longer.

"It's not nothing, Demyx, it can't be nothing."

"I'm fine, really."

"No, you're not." _Dang, he's too perceptive. And I'm an open book. Perhaps this is a little rude but-_

"How do you know? I'm just fine really."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT, DEMYX! You're right. How do I know? Well, I know I've only really known you for about a week but I feel like it's been months, Demyx. You're one of my best friends already and I really care about you. I don't want you to be sad, because I already know it's not the person you are. So please. Just. Tell me what's wrong. Please."

Demyx wilted. Zexion, too, seemed taken aback by his own boldness. His head was bowed, staring at the ground. _He's so afraid of being wrong, but in this case he's right, he's _entirely _right. And I can't deny him that, it would be too cruel. _Zexy started to backpedal, quickly apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry Demyx, I didn't mean to-"

"No. N-no you're right I'm not okay. And I feel t-terrible about it. It's not that big a deal. It's not. I'm lucky. I'm so so l-lucky and I'm so _s-selfish _to feel this way I just-. I can't-." Demyx tried to hold back, but he couldn't. The weight of the horrible past few days had taken all the fight out of him and he was so tired of trying to be strong. He couldn't anymore. He began to cry, this time in front of his best friend.

And to his surprise, instead of walking away in disgust or yelling at him or making fun of him, Zexy instead moved closer, taking Demyx into his arms, offering kind words. _A kindness I don't deserve. _This made the tears run afresh, but his sobs were soon quieted.

As soon as he thought himself capable of speech, he pushed himself away and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"I got an eviction n-notice from my landlord yesterday morning. I have nowhere to go but I don't know why I acted so s-sad about it, some people have it so much worse. I'm l-lucky to even have lived somewhere for so long at all. I'm sorry Zexy. I didn't mean to break down like that. I'm just kind of selfish sometimes so I get sad about it. It's no big deal."

He could tell that this had shocked Zexy quite a bit, yet he was still understanding. "Demyx, why didn't you tell me? I can help you..uh...Come stay with me!"

Now it was Demyx's turn to be shocked. That this man could offer something so generously to someone he had only known for a few weeks was... too much. He couldn't accept.

"No! Nononono. I could never intrude like that. I'll figure something out. Like I said. I was just being selfish really it's not a problem. Really. Other people go through it every day." _Shoot, more tears. _

Another surprise, Zexy, shy, no-contact Zexy, took Demyx's face this time and started gently wiping away his tears. Zexy himself seemed surprised that he'd done it, but also pleased. Seeing Zexy so vulnerable but so happy cheered Demyx. He giggled, a relief after so much crying. Zexion was back to business again, continuing his offer as he withdrew his hands.

"You wouldn't intrude, and you wouldn't be a burden. My cousin, Riku-he's my roommate too-and I both have good jobs and a lot of space. It would be absolutely no problem with room or money. Please?"

_Really, so kind. So impossibly kind. What did I do to deserve this? I've done nothing but wrong and he still wants to help me. But I can't impose on him like that. And Riku! I don't even know him. I really don't want to bother anyone else. I'd pay for everything I could, but I might just end up in debt again, to another kind person._

"It would make me really sad if you didn't..." Zexy begged. _And I've already made him so sad. If this will keep him from worrying, then I suppose... I'll have to accept._

Demyx didn't trust himself to speak for the moment so he simply smiled. Zexy smiled back, finally happy, and even hugged him. Surprised once again by this more confident side of Zexy, Demyx laughed, released from his own worry at last.

"Anything to make my Zexy smile."

Zexion beamed.

"But I'm not moving until I have to. I don't want to give you anymore trouble than I have to, and that's that Zexy!"

_If I've got to be a burden, I want it to be for as short a time as possible. I already owe so many people so much._

~~o0o~~

Demyx had been asking all of the parents he knew if they knew anyone who needed a music teacher and had managed to find a few more kids he could take on so he was pleased that he could still do a little of what he loved and make money at it. If he managed to land a part-time job at one of the stores he'd applied to, though, he'd have to give up his days on the beach. So for now, every time he went, he played as if it was the last time.

He was so absorbed in his music that he felt as if he were entirely alone, yet when he finished and opened his eyes there was a small crowd and a little more money than usual in his cello case. He glowed, truly happy that people appreciated his music.

As always, Zexy came strolling up the walk, his grin spreading wider the closer he came to Demyx.

"Hi, Zexy!" Demyx chirped.

"Hi, Demyx, done with your set?" Zexion seemed perfectly normal, now that he was no longer worried about Demyx's situation.

"Yup! I wish I could stay longer but I have a lesson soon," Demyx said with a pout. He liked spending time with Zexy and now that he was taking on more work he couldn't meet him on the beach anymore. But now that he was moving in, he'd get to spend time with Zexy every evening so he decided it didn't matter.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I got held up at work and I couldn't come earlier, I just thought-" Zexion rambled apologetically until Demyx cut him off.

"Zexy! It's fine, calm down! I can always talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Demyx chuckled. The way Zexy switched from shy to brave and back again was a little confusing, but there was something charming about it.

"Oh, ha, right. Well, Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then right?"

"Yep! Bye!" Demyx skipped forward for a quick hug, then started walking to his newest student's house.

"Oh! Hey, Demyx, have you started packing yet?" Demyx turned back to smile at Zexion. _Ha, that's right. He doesn't know I've been packed and ready to go for the past few days now. Guess I shouldn't have cut Nemo out of my sheets, now that we'll have a home. _

"Yeah. It's sad packing up my apartment but I get to move in with you, Zexy, so it's okay." He walked closer to where Zexy was standing. "Thank you for being so nice and doing this for me. You're wonderful."

Spontaneously, Demyx leaned forward to kiss Zexion on the cheek before turning and rushing away, tossing a "Goodbye!" over his shoulder.

_Yikes, where did that come from? Hopefully he won't think that's too weird. I'm going to live with him after all._

_Wow. That still hadn't hit me yet, I guess. I'm going to live with Zexy! _

Demyx giggled, excited for his new life to begin.

~~o0o~~

_A/N: Thank you again for reading and please review! Try to guess who Mrs. Stubbs is based off of and where her name comes from. When you read the part she's in and don't know where she's from, go find out because it's amazing and I'm kind of obsessed with it. ANYWAY. Try and you get a virtual Marimo! If you're the first to get it right you get a chance to design an OC for this story and I will gladly fit them in! Thanks again! _

_Love you all!_

_~Mari-chan and Monopods89_


End file.
